Koumi Musical
by Iphigenie
Summary: My Koumi version of High School Musical. More chapters will follow, reviews would be great.
1. You Are The Music In Me

Koumi Musical

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor its characters, or Disney's High School Musical and its songs. This is just pure fun written by a Koumi fan, so enjoy!

Mimi Tachikawa loved Koushiro Izumi, more than anything else. Never in her whole life would she have wanted to be with another man. Mimi and Izzy loved each other. But sometimes, Mimi asked herself if they really had anything in common.

"I have the feeling as if we would be complete strangers!", she complained. "This is not true!", Izzy protested, pulling his girlfriend into a loving embrace. "Just because we are different, this doesn't mean we don't make a great couple." He smiled as he kissed her. "Besides, we're not totally different." "Really?" Disbelieving, Mimi raised an eyebrow. "Name me one thing that we have in common!" Silence for a few minutes … Izzy had to think.

"We are both DigiDestined", he finally said. Mimi just laughed. "Great!", she replied, her voice full of sarcasm. "So if it wouldn't be for the DigiWorld, we would have never met!" Izzy shook his head. "This is not true and you know it!", he said, sounding so confident, that Mimi had to smile. "You think so?", she asked him softly. Izzy nodded. "We don't like the same movies and we have a different opinion on how to spend an evening, so what? There are more important things than that." He gently kissed Mimi on the forehead. "Our love is fate!", he was sure.

She giggled. "I thought you don't believe in fate", she said. "Just numbers and facts." Izzy grinned, an for him untypical grin, as he pulled her closer. "In this case I think I can make an exception." Shortly before their lips met, Mimi whispered softly into his ear. "Than we do have something in common …"

How would their lives have looked like if they wouldn't have been DigiDestined? How would they have met, and more important, would they have fallen in love? "That would be interesting to know", Mimi thought. But deep inside her heart, she already knew the answer …


	2. The Start Of Something New

Koushiro Izumi wasn't really someone who liked parties. And probably the only person in this world, who brought his laptop to a birthday party.

"You know, you're supposed to have fun", his best friend Taichi Yagami teased him. "Yolei didn't invite you because she wanted you to sit on the coach and stare at your computer the entire evening." He grinned meaningfully, as Izzy rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you that Yolei and I are just good friends?", he sighed. "We both just happen to be interested in computers, that's all. Besides, Yolei already has a boyfriend: She is together with Ken Ichijouji, remember?" To emphasise what he had said, Izzy nodded towards the kitchen where Yolei was standing with Ken, both talking and laughing.

Tai only shrugged his shoulders. "There are other girls", he replied. "Thanks, but I'm not interested!" Izzy was starting to get annoyed. Tai laughed. "Come on Izz', don't be so picky", he said cheerfully. "Or at least, join the celebrations!" "You want me to sing karaoke?", Izzy asked dubiously, as he looked to the little stage, Yolei's father had set up right in front of the living room, where Tai's younger sister Kari and her potential boyfriend T.K where singing "I've had the time of my life".

"I know you like to call me a genius, but even you should know that my musical skills are non-existent", Izzy said drily. "As if this would matter for karaoke", Tai replied. He shook his head, as he realised that Izzy was not going to leave his laptop. "You really need to find yourself a girl, my friend!", he just said seriously, before he disappeared into the crowd. Probably looking for his girlfriend, Chizuru, Yolei's older sister. Izzy sighed. Maybe he was right. Or why did it seem that everyone except Koushiro Izumi seemed to be in a happy relationship?

In the meantime at the other end of the room, a young girl called Mimi Tachikawa was looking anxiously at the other people, who were dancing and having fun. "I can do this", she mumbled to herself. She sighed. "I used to be good at this …"

"Mimi!" Her best friend Sora Takenouchi came towards her. "You're here!", she said happily, as she hugged her. "I didn't think you would make it in time." "We took an earlier flight", Mimi told her. "Mom wanted to organize everything so we could settle down in Japan, before dad has to start working again." "I'm so glad you're back!", Sora said honestly and let out a small giggle. "And Yolei will be thrilled, especially when she hears your stories about New York and America." Mimi laughed uneasily. "Oh yes, that …"

"You've been away for three years", Sora said and smiled. "I want to know everything!" She looked at Mimi, obviously waiting for her response. "Oh, karaoke!" Mimi, wanting to change the subject, pointed to the little stage. "Yes", Sora replied. "Yolei thought it would be fun." Typical. "Looks like some things never change", Mimi noticed. "But I think it is a nice idea." The song has stopped and Kari and T.K were laughing. Sora grinned. "Do you want to sing?", she asked. "You can have the next song." Mimi giggled. "No, thanks", she said. "But I think, I'll better leave the singing to your boyfriend Matt." Sora went bright red. She and Yamato "Matt" Ishida, the famous bandleader of the "Teenage Wolves" had started to date just a few weeks ago. "It's still new", Sora said softly. "I don't want to jinx anything." Mimi nodded sympathetically. Quietly, the girls turned to watch Davis Motomiya, who had volunteered to play the host for the evening.

With a micro in his hand he entered the stage. "So, who wants to go next?", he asked, grinning. "Come on, don't be shy …" But nobody really seemed to want to sing at the moment. Not that this would have stopped Davis. "Let me think …", he said, looking around the room. "How about … you!" He pointed to a person Mimi couldn't see. She and Sora laughed. "Poor guy!", Mimi said, about to turn to the kitchen to say hello to Yolei. When Davis suddenly looked directly at her. "And you!"

"What?!" First, Izzy thought he might have misunderstood something, as Tai started to laugh. "This is not funny!" But Davis undoubtedly had been pointing to him. "This is a misunderstanding!", Izzy stammered, as some kids he didn't know began pulling him to the stage. "Guys, I can't sing!" Nobody seemed to hear him. Before Izzy knew what was happening, he was standing in the middle of the stage, next to a girl who looked just as scared as himself. She stared at Davis, frightened. "You know", Davis joked, "One day you guys might thank me for this." He grinned. "Or not!" The girl gasped. "Very funny!", Izzy hissed but Davis didn't listen. He disappeared between the people standing around the stage. The music started.

"Okay, don't panic!", Izzy thought, desperately trying not to run off the stage. "No one will remember this …" He would embarrass himself into the next millennia! Izzy shortly looked at the girl beside him. Judging from her terrified face she seemed to have had the same thoughts …

Izzy turned to the TV where the lyrics appeared. Great, let's show everyone what a terrible singer he was! His heart beating faster than ever, Izzy started to sing …

Living in my own world,

Didn't understand,

That anything can happen,

When you take a chance.

For some strange reason this was really fun! Izzy liked it, he liked the lyrics, the melody. And no one was booing. In fact, the people were cheering him on. Izzy smiled shily. Now it was the girls' turn. She swallowed before he could hear her soft voice.

I never believed in,

What I couldn't see,

I never opened my heart, (Izzy chimed in with a small "oh, oh". The girl smiled. A beautiful smile, he noticed. His heart jumped …)

To all the possibilities.

Ooooooh (for a crazy second Izzy had the feeling she only sang for him … Her voice sounded like the chiming of bells …)

Now they had to sing both. Finally, Izzy and the girl fully looked at each other. Izzy stared into a pair of hazel brown eyes. He and her let out a small laugh, as they sang together.

I know, that something has changed,

Never felt this way,

And right here tonight,

They jumped into the chorus, their eyes still locked together. It seemed, as if everything and everyone else had disappeared. Izzy and the girl were the only people in the room …

This could be the start,

Of something new,

It feels so right,

To be here with you,

And now,

Looking in your eyes,

I feel in my heart,

The start of something new

People were clapping and cheering now. When Izzy sang, his voice sounded much more confident. He was smiling and enjoying himself, just singing for the fun and the girl next to him.

Now who'd have ever thought that,

We'd both be here tonight,

The girl laughed, as she chimed in.

And the world looks so much brighter,

With you by my side,

Never had Izzy had so much fun. He and the girl kept their eyes locked together, singing, she even danced slightly. Their voices harmonised perfectly. If there was anything like a perfect moment, this was it …

I know that something has changed,

Never felt this way,

I know it for real

They sang the chorus in perfect unison. When it was Izzy's turn, he had completely forgotten everything else, except the song and the girl.

I never knew that it could happen,

Till it happened to me, ooh, yeah

The girl closed her eyes, as she danced, lost in the song.

I didn't know it before,

But now it's easy to see, ooh

It didn't matter that it was karaoke. It didn't matter that it was a pop song, something Izzy usually didn't like. The only important thing was, that he was here, singing with this beautiful girl he had never seen before. If only the song could have lasted forever …

It's the start,

Of something new,

It feels so right,

To be here with you,

And now,

Looking in your eyes,

I feel in my heart,

The start of something new

When the song was over, the real world brutally took over again. Davis was laughing, Izzy spotted Tai and Chizuru in the crowd who were cheering loudly. But he didn't care.

Izzy looked at the girl who was beaming, as if she couldn't quite believe what had just happened. She held out her right hand to him. "I'm Mimi", she said. Izzy gently took her warm hand. "Izzy."


	3. I Call You

The couple went outside for a breath of fresh air. "This was absolutely amazing!", Mimi laughed, her voice still slightly shaking with excitement. "It was!", Izzy nodded, not quite believing, that this was real and not a dream. "I never did anything like this before", he told Mimi. She looked at him, surprised. "But you have a wonderful voice!", she said, as if this would be obvious. "You have really never sang before?" Izzy was glad it was dark, so that Mimi couldn't see his red face. "Never", he answered truthfully. "Believe me, ask my friends. Singing is not what I usually do. Besides, I tend to faint when too many people are staring at me."

She let out a small giggle. "Well, that makes two of us", she said. Izzy raised an eyebrow. "With a voice like your's, this is pretty hard to believe", he replied, slightly grinning. Was it Izzy's imagination, or did Mimi blush at his comment? "Thanks", she said flattered and joked: "But my solo career ended, when I was six years old and used to sing for my stuffed animals, dressed up as a princess." Izzy laughed, as he looked at Mimi.

Now, that he wasn't nervous anymore, he noticed how beautiful she was: Mimi was small and petite with long, auburn hair and skin, soft as milk and honey. She looked like an angel …

They heard the voices, flowing out of the house. Slowly, Izzy could feel how the magic, or whatever it was that had happened between them, was starting to fade. The real world appeared again ...

"I probably should get back", Mimi said, suddenly self-conscious. "I have to say hello to Yolei." Izzy laughed shily. "Yes, me too." They looked at each other, not wanting to say good bye. "I call you!", they then said in unison. The couple quickly exchanged their phone numbers and as Mimi went back inside, Izzy still stared at his cellphone, the numbers the prove that he had really met the angel Mimi Tachikawa tonight.


	4. Gotta Go My Own Way

"Mimi?" The voice of her mother brutally woke Mimi up. "Come on, princess, rise and shine, or you'll be late for your first day at school." Mimi groaned. "I'm up!", she called, as she spottet her school uniform, lying neatly on a chair next to her bed. "At least you have now no excuses anymore to buy new clothes for school", as her father had joked. Yeah, great!

As Mimi got up and into the bathroom she could feel the nervousness inside her growing. How would the Odaiba High be like? She was used to an American High School with cheerleaders, football captains and "freaks". Mimi hated this word. And she hated this superficial classification of people. Just because someone likes books they can be called nerds? Or being interested in science makes someone a freak?

Not that Mimi had any reason to complain. At her old school in New York she had been the trendy and pretty Japanese girl with a handsome boyfriend and dozens of friends (or people who had liked to call themselves her friends). And Mimi had played her part well. But now she didn't want to play anymore. She just wanted to be Mimi Tachikawa. Was that so hard?

At this point, Mimi started thinking about the boy she had sung with yesterday. Izzy … He had looked so cute with his red hair and the black eyes. He was small, not taller than her and her former schoolmates probably would immediately had classified him as a geek. But Mimi didn't care. Izzy was so complete unlike the boys she had met before. Okay, she didn't really know him that well. Or did she? This moment they shared, singing with him … In this seconds Mimi had been closer to Izzy than she had been to anyone else. Including her American boyfriend Michael.

Mimi splashed water in her face. "Stop thinking about this!", she advised herself. She didn't know anything about the boy. Izzy, was that even his real name? Where did he live, who was he? "Maybe I should just call him", Mimi thought. She did have his number after all. Now she only had to work up the courage to actually use it …

All in all, Mimi's mood wasn't the best as she entered the Odaiba High School, feeling nervous, alone and wearing a hideous green uniform. It only got worse when Mrs. Sakurada, her new Math and English teacher looked at her disapprovingly.

"You should know that at our school we tolerate no highlights or curls in the hair of our students", she told her seriously. "But this is natural!", Mimi assured her. "My hair has always been like this!" Mrs. Sakurada wrinkled her nose, but finally, she seemed to believe her. "Follow me", she told Mimi. As her teacher guided her to the classroom, Mimi was glad that her hair wasn't pink anymore, as it had been shortly before they moved back to Tokyo.


	5. Surprise!

Izzy was sitting in the classroom, alone, as usual. Around him, people were chatting and laughing, no one was paying any attention to him. Normally, this wouldn't have bugged Izzy, but now … He sighed while he wished he could go into the computer room. Izzy liked computers. They helped him to collect his thoughts. He could completely get lost in the work, forgetting everything else. All doubts or fears, all sorrows… Or girls. In this case a special one called Mimi.

Izzy let his head sink onto the table. Great, as if he didn't have enough problems! He remembered Tai, who had told him to call her. "What have you got to lose?", he had said. Well, his pride. Or his self-esteem. Or at least, the bit he got.

"Come on, get a grip!", Izzy told himself firmly. "What is the matter with me?!" Just one song and he couldn't get a girl out of his mind! Izzy closed his eyes in desperation, as Miss Sakurada entered the class room. Izzy heard some people whisper curiously. And in the next second, his eyes were wide open.

"Please welcome all your new classmate Mimi Tachikawa!", Miss Sakurada said, as Izzy stared disbelievingly at the girl standing next to her. This just couldn't be! It was like in a bad romantic comedy! He felt his heart starting to beat faster.

"Mimi has spent the last three years in America", Their teacher told the others. "I'm sure you will all help her to settle in", she added threateningly. Mimi, smiling to hide how nervous she was, looked around the class room. Now she also noticed Izzy, sitting in the back. Her smile broadened, surprised.

"You can sit next to Naru", Mrs. Sakurada told her and pointed to a girl, sitting at the desk beside Izzy's. Mimi nodded politely and went to her seat, she and Izzy still looking at each other. From now on, Izzy had a hard time to concentrate on what the teacher said during the lesson. He just couldn't take his eyes off of Mimi …


	6. New Old Friends

Mimi first thought her eyes had played a trick on her. Was that really Izzy, sitting there in the same class room as her? Could that even be possible? Her heart jumped slightly when she saw him. It was so good to have him here! Someone friendly, a familiar face even if Mimi had only met him once. It felt like she would have met an old friend she had been waiting for so long.

Mimi was disappointed when she had to sit next to someone else. Was he also glad to see her? She just hoped he didn't notice how graceful Mimi Tachikawa nearly tripped over her own feet, because she was busy looking at him! She couldn't wait for the lesson to end, so she could talk to Izzy …

…

At the first sound of the school bell, Mimi and Izzy left their seats and immediately started to talk to each other. They were so surprised and excited, that no one really knew what to say. "I had no idea you're also going to the Odaiba High!", Izzy said, amazed. "My parents and I lived here before we moved to New York", Mimi told him. "Talk about coincidence." Izzy laughed shily.

It was strange. Although they had just met yesterday and barely knew each other, it was as if they would have been together forever. It felt completely natural that Izzy was standing here with Mimi, laughing about this strange twist of fate.

"Do you want me to show you around?", he asked her courteously. Mimi nodded. "That would be great!", she said, delighted to spend more time with him. Or so she thought.


	7. Music and Yun

"So, you're the new one?" A girl, approximately 16 years old had entered the class room and went straight to Mimi. She saw Izzy flinching beside her. "I think I am", she answered, fighting the mad urge to lie. "Great!" The girl smiled. "I'm Yun Motomyia", she introduced herself. "Hey Yun", Izzy said. Obviously he knew her. And, judging from his frozen face, he was scared of her. Yun just nodded. "Come on!", she then said happily, grabbing Mimi by her arm. "I'll show you everything while you tell me about New York!" Before Mimi knew what was happening, Yun was dragging her out of the class room. "But –", she just stammered, as Yun pulled her along.

"This is the cafeteria", she told Mimi, pointing into a large hall. "There is the music room …" Yun's cheeks turned red at this point. "Matt Ishida and the Teenage Wolves often have their rehearsels here", she said as she watched a handsome blond guy entering the room. "Isn't he just perfect?", she asked Mimi, who was starting to feel really uncomfortable. "Yes he is …", she answered, trying to think of a way to escape Yun. "If you want a boyfriend in this school he is the only one who would come into question", she went on. "Besides Taichi Yagami, our soccer star maybe. Both are currently in relationships however." Yun laughed. "But I'm sure you already have a good-looking boyfriend in America", she said, looking curiously at Mimi. She pointed to a room on the opposite site of the cafeteria.

"What is that?", she asked, hoping to change the subject. "The computer room", Yun replied, rolling her eyes. "The most boring room in the school." "I don't know anything about computers", Mimi admitted. "I can write E-Mails, that's all." Yun laughed. "Yes, I've heard that you're better at singing." "What?", Mimi asked, taken aback. "How do you know that?" Yun giggled. "My brother Davis has told me all about the karaoke party." "I see …" Mimi had no idea that people had talked about their performance!

"Anyway", Yun interrupted her thoughts, "You should really learn how to use a computer. I say this because you might need this for your courses." "Oh, great!", Mimi sighed. "Don't worry", Yun assured her. "Just talk to Koushiro Izumi. He's the president of our computer club and practically lives here." She grinned. "A typical geek, but nobody knows more about computers than him." "Koushiro Izumi?", Mimi repeated. Yun nodded. "Thanks!", Mimi said gratefully.

Yun didn't hear her. "Oh, look!", she squealed, clapping her hands together, like a little teenie girl. "Matt!" Yamato Ishida was just leaving the music room. "He is a god …", Yun sighed. "Yes, he is", Mimi said evasively, as she freed herself from Yun's grasp. While the girl was busy, adoring Matt, she slowly moved away


	8. Now or Never

"She's here?" Tai grinned, as he listened to Izzy's story. "Yes she is." Izzy sighed. "What should I do now?", he wanted to know. "Easy", Tai replied. "Ask her out on a date." Izzy snorted. "Yeah, right", he said. "As if she would say yes …" Tai raised an eyebrow. "Why shouldn't she?", he asked. "Oh, come on!" Izzy shook his head. "You have seen her at Yolei's birthday party. She's beautiful!" "She's great, yes", Tai nodded. "And?"

Izzy didn't even need to say it. "A girl like Mimi would never fall for a computer geek like me …" He was not as funny or charming as Tai or as handsome and mysterious as Matt. What did he have to offer her?

Tai smiled. "This is not true!", he said seriously. "I saw you two sing together. It may be true that Mimi could have any good-looking boy she wants, but during that evening I didn't have the impression that she would have liked to sing with someone else. Maybe you're just exactly what she wants, Izzy. You just don't see it because you're busy thinking how pathetic you are." Tai chuckled. "Which you would only be if you wouldn't talk to Mimi." Izzy went bright red. "So, you think I should –" "All I'm saying is that you'll never know if you never try", Tai replied. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?" "Right …", Izzy muttered.

…


End file.
